Speechless
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: He leaves her speechless...


_Okay, I've been away for a while. Busy, busy, busy. But I'm currently writing the next chapter to the other fic I began writing. And then there's this. So, enjoy!_

_**Feels like I have always known you**_

_**And I swear I dreamt about you**_

_**All those endless nights I was alone**_

It's like I knew him. The moment that he set those horrible, sixties-style shoes in the doorway, I felt this tingling sensation, like I knew him. Even though, you know, it was physically impossible. I mean, he was born a hundred years later.

I've just realised how stupid that looked written down on paper. I actually laughed. And if anyone should read this diary entry in a hundred years time, I can only imagine what they're thinking.

Phil Diffy is from the future. 2121 was the precise date. Yeah, yeah, it's physically impossible, blah, blah…but I promise you, it is like, one hundred percent true.

But anyway, as I was saying, the moment he stepped into that math classroom, I knew that something weird was about to happen. And I am not joking. I just sensed it.

_**It's like I've spent forever searching**_

_**Now I know that it was worth it**_

_**With you it feels like I am finally home**_

So then, we became friends. Only…I always felt like being something more.

Mum says that once in your life, someone special comes into the view, and it's like everything you've been searching for suddenly appears right before your eyes.

All my life, I've felt out of place. I didn't think I was supposed to be in Pickford, in America. I wanted to live somewhere like London. I felt like an outcast in my family. My Mom wanted me to be a cheerleader. My Dad hoped I'd become something like, first woman president. They all had high expectations.

But then Phil came, and I felt like I was at home, and I felt like I was okay. I was finally fitting in somewhere. ****

Falling head over heels

Thought I knew how it feels

But with you it's like the first day of my life

Everyday that I spend with him is like the day I was born. I learn lots of new things. I look into his eyes, and I see things that I haven't seen before. Another twinkle. Another speck of hazel.

I thought that when I fell for him, I knew how it felt to fall in love. I thought that that was it. But it wasn't. Each day I know that it's different. I feel different. He makes me feel different.

**_Cause you leave me speechless _**

When you talk to me

I sound stupid when he talks to me, because I have no idea what to say. My mouth just dries up, and my brain just stops.

He laughs. He thinks I'm joking. He thinks I'm trying to make him laugh. But I'm not. I just…lose it.

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**You manage to disarm me**_

_**My soul is shining through**_

He's the first person to know everything about me. Every inch, every crack, every flaw. He's the only person I can trust with all my secrets.

Except maybe the biggest one…

That I love him.

__

Can't help but surrender

My everything to you

I just don't know how to tell him. ****

I thought I could resist you

I thought that I was strong

Somehow you were different from what I've known

I didn't see you coming

You took me by surprise and

You stole my heart before I could say no

I guess, when I realised I loved him - The Tanner Incident - I believed that I could fight it. I didn't accept it. Because I thought it was insane. To be in love with my best friend.

But he took my heart, and I didn't deny him that opportunity. Because I guess I wanted it to be taken. I didn't put up a fight. I was slow to react.

And I don't care. In fact, I wouldn't want my heart to belong to anyone else.  
**_  
Falling head over heels_**

**_Thought I knew how it feels_**

**_But with you it's like the first day of my life_**

So, when I walked into school this morning, I had a mission. I had to tell him. Because if I had to keep it a secret for any longer, I would never tell him. It would get locked up in the depths of my head, and I would never let it out at all. So, the first day of my new life. Here I went. Venturing into the unknown. But I was excited. ****

You leave me speechless

When you talk to me

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

And then there he was. Standing at his locker. Taking books out. It was a true Kodak moment. The sun was shining through the lockers, onto his hair, and he looked totally cute pulling his Chemistry book out of his locker. I wanted to take a picture.

"Phil!" I called, walking up to him. Knowing that this was it. The last moment of my old life. But what my new life was to be like was undefined. Unwritten. "I have to talk to you."

He turned and smiled, that goofy smile. The one that makes my heart flutter.

I just realised how cheesy that looked on paper. I'm not doing very well with this whole diary thing, am I?

"Um…I just wanted to say…" I began, stumbling on my words. I felt like such an idiot, standing there, not knowing what the heck to say to him.

_**You manage to disarm me**_

_**My soul is shining through**_

_**I can't help but surrender**_

_**Oh no**_

_**My everything to you**_

"No more secrets," I whispered.

"What?" Phil asked, a secret smile on his face.

"I promised. When you told me that you were from the future. I promised that I would tell you the whole truth. And I'm about to. So you'd better shut your mouth and listen to me," I said, hoping that this was the right approach.

"I'm listening," he said, in a cheerful voice, but you could tell he was serious. Well, I could.

"I love you," I blurted out, not caring at how he reacted now. I just felt so much better telling him the truth at last. ****

You leave me speechless

The way you smile, the way you touch my face

Then he reached out, and touched my face, the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

He was smiling.

Smiling.

And in that moment, I knew that it was going to be a great new life.

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**It's something that you do I can't explain**_

"I love you too Keely," he said, and then, in one magical moment, he kissed me. Right there in the hallway. And neither one of us cared.

When we broke apart, I was breathless. I was happy, and he was happy, and it was amazing.

_**I run a million miles just to hear you say my name**_

_**Baby**_

So, that was it. And this is the last page of my diary. Which is weird. Because I started a new diary the first day that Phil came. And now, I'm ending one when we become more than friends.

Funny, huh?****

You leave me speechless

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

Maybe I'll finish a new one when we get married…

Okay, so it's a long way off. But you never know what could happen in the future, right?

Unless you use the Giggle.

_**You manage to disarm me**_

_**My soul is shining through**_

_**I can't help but surrender**_

_**My everything to you**_

**The Veronicas - Speechless.**


End file.
